


No More Guns

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Don't worry, Gen, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would be just as happy if there were no more guns.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Guns

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #432 "gun"

“I would be just as happy if there were no more guns,” said Abby, leaning against Tony’s shoulder in the hospital waiting room. 

McGee had been in surgery for almost forty-five minutes, Gibbs and Bishop were still at the scene, and Ducky and Palmer hadn’t arrived, so she clung to Tony and tried not to panic.

“I mean,” she continued, “I like that _you_ have guns. No, I don’t. You guys have guns because the bad guys have guns. But I’d prefer if nobody had any guns at all.”

Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, Abs. Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
